


[Podfic] Come with Me and Walk the Longest Mile

by readbythilia (thilia)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Download Available, Happy Ending, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegas, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Post-Apocalypse, Road Trips, Threats of sexual violence, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/readbythilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles shouldn't accept rides from werewolves he meets behind abandoned convenience stores." In which the zombie apocalypse is just one of their worries.</p><p>Podfic of DevilDoll's <i>Come with Me and Walk the Longest Mile</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Come with Me and Walk the Longest Mile

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Come with Me and Walk the Longest Mile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697935) by [DevilDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/pseuds/DevilDoll). 



cover art by me

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3 with music](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/hws41338ubdg87c/%5Bpodfic%5D%20Come%20with%20Me%20and%20Walk%20the%20Longest%20Mile%20%28music%29.mp3) (right click; save as) | 03:54:31 | 214 MB  
---|---|---  
[MP3 without music](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/ufzkvtu2qgpghub/%5Bpodfic%5D%20Come%20with%20Me%20and%20Walk%20the%20Longest%20Mile%20%28no%20music%29.mp3) (right click; save as) | 03:48:43 | 209 MB  
[Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/come-with-me-and-walk-longest-mile)  
  
### Music

The Regulator - Clutch  
Tears of Pain - Silent Hill OST  
Sunny Road - Emiliana Torrini  
Oh My Love - Inara George 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to podfic this for aaages and actually started at some point, but my sound quality has changed too much since then, so the chapter I'd recorded was basically useless. But I love this fic - zombies, road trips, heat!fic... what more could you possibly want? - so rerecording it wasn't a problem at all.
> 
> I had a lot of fun recording this, and afterwards, picking music and making the cover art... which ended up being a liiittle crowded. I knew I wanted a landscape background and the route they drive in the fic, and obviously a picture of Stiles and Derek. But then I also needed zombies and... yeah. It may be a little much. Heh. 
> 
> Also, btw! I had to change all my copy.com links because their services end in May, which is a shame because I really liked that site. After trying to find a site that's just as good and offers everything I want and need, I ended up going back to my old Dropbox account (which has direct linking cause I created it ages ago, yay!). Sadly, it didn't have a lot of space, so I had to go pro, but hey, at least I'll never run out of space and can make a ton of new podfics to upload to it, right? :D 
> 
> I think Dropbox links work for everyone, so I probably won't be uploading my podfics to mediafire anymore, unless someone asks me to. 
> 
> Anyway! Big thanks to DevilDoll for writing this fic and giving blanket permission for podfic. It's one of my all-time favourites, and I hope I did it justice. :) If you like it too - make sure to go leave some feedback! ♥
> 
> If the links are ever broken or you have a problem, please don't hesitate to let me know and I'll try to find a solution!


End file.
